


Define This

by helluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriend.</p><p>What the word actually means is foreign to Finn.  He knew that he liked it when Poe called him that, but he still wasn’t sure exactly what it meant.  He understood the concept slightly, but only in concept.  He had never actually met two people who were boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define This

Boyfriend.

What the word actually means is foreign to Finn. He knew that he liked it when Poe called him that, but he still wasn’t sure exactly what it meant. He understood the concept slightly, but only in concept. He had never actually met two people who were boyfriends. 

He faked his confidence in it. Of course, he’d be Poe’s boyfriend. He would proudly use the title, and hopefully someone would give him clues to what he had gotten himself into.

“I need to stop just agreeing to things,” Finn said to BB-8. The droid beeped back at him.

“What did you agree to this time?” Poe asked.

Finn jumped back startled. He hadn’t realized that Poe had entered the room. He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He awkwardly shoved them in the pockets of his jacket.

“Oh, nothing important. Just…you know. Things. But not things that are too important.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “What things? Come on, you can trust me.”

Trust. That was also a new word for Finn. He made a note to ask more about it later, but his thoughts were silenced as he felt Poe’s hands on his waist. They were strong. Steady.

Finn breathed in deeply. This increase in touching had to be part of what it meant to be boyfriends. He was definitely okay with this part of it. Every time they touched he felt safe. He felt like he belonged.

“What exactly does it mean to be boyfriends?” Finn’s voice was quiet. He was embarrassed. He hated admitted there were holes in his knowledge.

“Oh, shit. I…I just assumed you knew.”

Finn shook his head.

Poe sat down as he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to struggle to find the right words to say. It made Finn uneasy. Poe always had the right words to say. Finn sat down next to him. Out of instinct he grabbed Poe’s hand. This was their normal. He liked it when Poe’s hand was in his.

“It means that when I’m not with you, you’re what I’m thinking about. When I’m with you, I’m happy. There isn’t anywhere else I rather be than here. With you.”

Finn nodded. He could understand that. He had thought of Poe since the moment he freed him from the base. Poe was the first person to actually make him feel like a person. The first person he celebrated anything with. The first person that made him feel free.

“We’ll trust each other. Have each other’s backs, just like when we first met. And other people will know we are together. It’s a title.”

“It’s just a title?” Finn asked.

Poe laughed. Finn loved the noise. It was once of his favorite noises.

“It also means I get to do this,” Poe smirked as he brought his hand up to Finn’s face.

He leaned towards Finn, and Finn had never felt his heart beat so fast. He breathed in sharply has he took in every detail of Poe’s face. He noticed a small scar near his eyebrow. He’d have to remember to ask him about it, but now all he wanted was Poe.

Poe’s lips met Finn’s. His lips were slightly rough and chapped. Finn was unsure how to register the new experience. He felt his forehead brush against awkwardly against Poe’s. He pulled back slightly and looked at Poe. His face was flushed and there was a smile on his face.

“How often?” Finn asked.

“As much as you want.”


End file.
